Inferno
by ChampionOfVesta
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION Have any of you actually read Dante's inferno? Well, Percy is embarking on the very same path, a thousand years later. Who knows what different faces he will see? Only he will truly know what it's like to visit hell, the land of the sinful dead, as a living being.
1. Canto I

_**a/n:**_ **okay guys, to those of you who read this measly little chunk of pathetic writing, I first off want to thank you for stopping by and actually reading this and secondly, for for even looking at it and not regarding me as a sucky, first time author, but as someone who can actually write and write well. Even if this is a bunch of crap, I don't care, it is my first story, and is my first time writing for fanfiction or any other online reading archive for that matter. But anyways, I can take the heat, tell me if it sucks, if it is good, where it needs improvement, or any other ideas for stories. Seriously, guys. I'm a blank slate.**

 **But sorry for BORING you with a stupidly long a/n but I needed it.**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

 **Inferno**

Percy came stumbling out of a thick wood, and before him was a mountain _(known as Olympus)_ to treacherous to climb from where he stood now.

"Ehh, I'll just go around," he thought, "It'll be easier to climb from there."

But before him came to be, a leopard, both fraudulent and malicious in manner; a lion, both violent and ambitious in poise; and a she-wolf, both incontinent and ravenous in hold. And the she-wolf persued him, forcing him back, back farther into that deep wood.

And just as his soul began to despair, a great light shone before him, with a great voice, hoarse from silence.

"Pity me that you may not hurt me, whether man or shadow," Percy cried out.

"Fear me not," was its reply, "For I was born of Danaë by Zeus, the one whom you seek."

"Are you then Perseus, the very same one who slayed Medusa?" , Came Percy's question. "If it is indeed true, then guard me from this terrible she-wolf, for she has struck a tremor in my mortal heart."

And he, upon seeing Percy's soul in tears: "He must go by another way who would escape this wilderness, for that mad beast that flees before you there suffers no man to pass. She tracks down all, kills all, and knows no glut, but, feeding, she grows hungrier than she was. Therefore, you will follow me, and I will be your guide and lead you through this ancient place eternal in which man, in his sin, suffers his own second death, as judged accordingly be his or her own actions. And through the deepest circle of this pit, if you still wish, will ascend on with another, one much worthier than I."

"But why cannot you continue on with me?" Said Percy, his childish request voiced.

"With her I shall leave you, For the King of the gods who reigns on his high throne, forbids me to come there, since living, I rebelled against his law."

"Then blessed are they on whom his favor rests." Said Percy, "Then lead me on through my journey through Hades gate, and be my guide through the sad halls of Hell"

And he then: "Follow." And he moved ahead in silence, and Percy followed where he led.

 **a/n so to those of you who actually made it here to the end, thank you for actually reading it and not just disregarding it. I truly mean it. Also, I can take the flames, tell me. Did it suck, or was it good? Where could I improve on, and what parts were good already?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't actually forget to review, I need the criticism to become a better author.**


	2. My plea for help

_**a/n**_ **OMG GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE ARE THREE PARTS TO THE DIVINE COMEDY RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED READING THE INFERNO like literally thirty minutes ago. So, in that, I discovered that this is either going to be a very long trilogy of maybe a hundred (more like 45-50) chapters long...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ugh. so much writing, rewriting, typing, scraping the whole thing and repeating the vicious cycle of being a writer  
sooooo, long story short, I'm going to need a beta to make sure I don't majorly screw anything up mainly for grammar, plotline, and occasionally content  
preferably someone who has read and is familiar with the trilogy or at least Inferno for now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and as a side note, this story will not purely follow the plotline of the actual book since Dante was helpless w/o Virgil, and, well, Percy isn't.**

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...,**

 **I hope I can get another chapter up soon, but the holidays have been frickin' hard on me man, buying presents for people but if I can, I'd like to get another chapter up before the new year as a present to all y'all out there**

 **But PLEASE REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

 **I AM BEGGING YOU**

 **I need your support**

 **See y'all later.**


	3. Adoption Notice

**hey guys...**

 **So, I have absolutely no time (or good ideas) to write ANYTHING these days. And with that, I'm putting this up for adoption. If anyone is interested, PM me, and I'll just hand it over to you.**

 **WHAT I DON'T WANT**

 **People who won't take this seriously. I want the best for this story, but if I have to, I WILL delete it without a second thought if no one wishes to take this story, and do it justice.**

 **Someone who is looking to change it up too much. If you want to make the plotline a little different, then go ahead. But if you want to change everything, can't you just make your own story?**

 **Someone who will just leave it, and never update it. I can understand a temporary Hiatus, but if you don't add to it for a year or two, then you obviously can't handle the responsibility of writing the story.**

 **Thank you all for understanding, and again, if you are interested, please PM me.**


End file.
